Another Day
by Op-fan98
Summary: Ryuk finds a unique way to honour Light, while messing with the Taskforce's heads, and preparing for an apple-free pilgrimage. One shot.


**ANOTHER DAY  
** **a Death Note one shot**

If someone could actually see the picture, they'd never believe it. An apple bumping up and down in thin air, with no apparent force moving it against gravity. But one would have to at least be flying on a helicopter, since this scene was taking place on top of one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo.

A handful of people, however, would recognize the reason behind that. It was simple: Gods of Death love apples.

Or one God of Death in particular.

* * *

Matsuda burst into the headquarters of the taskforce that had been, until a few hours before, assigned with the objective to track down and bring to justice the world-renowned criminal known as Kira. The young former police officer was looking a bit worse for wear and terribly out of breath, as if he'd run up a dozen of floors.

"Th- there's news… on the Kira case."

His words made the other two people in the room spin in their chairs shocked.

"What?" Mogi asked.

"Twenty more death row inmates around the world died of heart attacks in the past hour," Matsuda reported.

 _It's impossible,_ thought Mogi. "H-How?" he asked.

"Do you think it's possible Light… _Kira_ had an ally other than Takada and Mikami?"

"It's not entirely impossible, but we have two Death Notes in our possession now. It seems strange that there is another one in the possession of human hands," Aizawa provided. "In any case, I think we should be expecting a call from N right about now."

As if on cue, not two minutes passed in silence, before L's successor's initial appeared on the screen that took up the better part of a wall. Aizawa's hand jumped to the answer button straight away.

"N, this is Aizawa, we assume you've heard about the killings."

N's voice was heard distorted through the speakers.

"Indeed. I admit it has made me question my deductions for a moment, but I think we should wait." The detective's voice was calm, as always, nothing betraying either fear or uncertainty.

"Wait? What do you mean?" asked Aizawa, feeling rather than seeing the wide-eyed stares of his colleagues.

"I will have to call you tomorrow. I only contacted you because I know you would feel the need to investigate and act and thought I could save you that bit of trouble. I have a feeling these killings will not continue for long." The screen turned off and the silence returned. The tension in the room was palpable.

It was Matsuda that broke it.

"Could… Could Light still be alive?" he asked, with a broken voice. The poor lad had yet to process the fact he had killed someone, and that that someone was Light Yagami, his yearlong colleague and friend, he believed, as well as the most notorious mass murderer in the history of humankind.

"I don't think… I don't know…" replied Aizawa. Mogi and Ide were unmoving, both of them lost in thought.

In time, it was Aizawa who acted first. He pressed a button and the computer in front of him buzzed to life.

"I'm checking the times of death," he said in explanation to the others. "We need to find out if it could be possible Kira could be alive for time enough to contact someone and get help."

 _I need to fucking do something_ was left unsaid.

Not a second later, Matsuda had taken up place in the computer next to him. "I'm going to look into Light's telephone records and his movements in the day before the… meet-up with the SPK."

* * *

The Kira Investigation Team worked late into the evening the day following the death of their target. Shuichi Aizawa didn't manage to be home to kiss his daughter goodnight yet another day. Touta Matsuda's life didn't begin for yet another day. Kanzo Mogi and Hideki Ide didn't get to fill in their applications for the Police Force yet another day. When one of them thought to check on Amane Misa, fiancée of the late Yagami Light, they didn't manage to find her in her apartment.

Meanwhile, apples disappeared off benches in various marketplaces throughout Japan, in record time.

* * *

"I have to admit it was good while it lasted, Light. Humanity didn't let me down. You managed to sate my boredom for much longer than I expected. And my hunger… it'll be no fun to give the Death Note to someone else right now, they'll be caught in a second. Light… you offered me entertainment, as well as apples… mmm, so juicy. Guess I'll have to wait for a couple of centuries for all this to be forgotten. Maybe I'll… hmm, I think I will stuff my face with apples for as long as I'm here. And I couldn't miss your little girlfriend's deathday, now, could I? I think I'll take another day… have some fun and a bunch of juicy apples, for old times' sake, eh, Light?"

The apple disappeared completely and with an ominous laugh, Ryuk flew away, clutching a thin, black notebook.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked my take on what could have happened in the immediate aftermath of Kira's downfall. Drop a review on your way out, please!


End file.
